lookoutarchivefandomcom-20200214-history
Super Android Arc
The Super Android Arc takes place Post-Jashin Arc in year 1112. Overview Chapter 1 On a rainy day, there had been a gigantic traffic jam in Supreme City due to "a loon in the freeway". As police attempted to direct traffic, citizens began to rage and riot. Prior to calling for help, Strider arrives and tries to settle the rioters down by firing ki blasts which only scares them, and causes them to rampage down the highway until being stopped by dump trucks called into order. Helicopters, ambulance and coroners arrive at the scene and begin helping the wounded as well as taking casualites. As this happened, explosions down the highway were heard and special forces were called in. Domon and Strider were sent to investigate. Upon arrival, they confront Androids 11 & 12, who had seemed to be unaffected by their initial attacks. As he asked who Domon and Strider were, Domon proceeded to ask questions of his own. Android 11 proceeded to show that he knew the two by stating their names, and called upon Androids 11 & 12 to attack. After introducing he, and 12, 11 proceeded to merge with and attack the two along with 12. After a short lived battle, the two head to the E-Palace and search for Kuzon Jr in whom had been out on business. As 11 leaves the palace, 12 self destructs catching KJ's guards and strider in the blast. As they exit, the two androids are vastly surrounded by heavily armed forces appropiately armed to fight. Then, Kuzey arrives and is challenged by Android 11 into a fight. Strider decides he doesn't char for Supreme City and Jue the namekian arrives. After attacking and severly damaging Jue, he regenerates. Then Androids 11 and 12 are attacked by Kuzey, Jue, and Domon's respective attacks. 11 then merges with 12 and begins to self destruct, Kuzey then teleports them to another dimension where they proceed to give off an explosion that could easily destroy Earth 5 times over. Doing this, leaving two capsules behind in the dimension. A voice of a doctor from the capsule tells Kuzey to protect the capsules with his life and keep them from his "Ultimate Android". Chapter 2 A day later, South City was under attack. As the army arrived they were introduced to the "ultimate android", Raren who had the ability to easily destroy any and everything. He was confronted by the Namek, Kawhi who he had absolutely destroyed in a fight until Leogian arrived and decided to team up with Kawhi. Leogian decided to leave, leaving Kawhi alone until Domon, and mutliple Nikad's appear. As a 2 on 1 battle rages, the Nikad's proceed to try and fuse. As the Nikad's fuse, Raren's attack prove useless. He then attempted to flee. Raren then uses his Sharingan to place Domon and the newly aquired Kyumeii into an illusion. As the heros are matched with a Jupiter sized villain they easily defeat it by causing an Earthquake within the Illusion, giving Raren a massive headache. Category:Arcs Category:Sagas Category:Pages added by Zion3x Category:Lookout I/II Category:Role-Play